PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT Part I: Planning and Evaluation It is understood by the senior leadership of The Tisch Cancer Institute (TCI) that continually assessing and reevaluating its objectives and processes is needed to ensure that resources are being strategically directed towards achieving the greatest benefit for cancer patients and research. To facilitate the strategic growth of the TCI at Mount Sinai, there has been a focus on utilizing both external experts and transparent internal processes to ensure a robust planning and evaluation process. These internal and external systems, including External Advisory Board meetings and internal retreats, planning and evaluation committees, and seminar series have allowed TCI leadership to develop a clearer roadmap for facilitating collaboration, optimizing investments and recruiting strategically. Part II: Senior Leadership The TCI senior leadership structure includes a Director, Deputy Director, Executive Administrator and eight Associate Directors. This senior leadership team is responsible for establishing a vision for the cancer center and for addressing the center?s overall goals, policies and operations.